


Bonanza

by nihilisten



Series: Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Jorvik [13]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, Linda Chanda's Fanfiction
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Nieudany dzień pracy Vaani ulega odmianie.
Relationships: Ydris (Star Stable)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Jorvik [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/742332
Kudos: 1





	Bonanza

_– Czemu nie skontaktowałaś się ze mną zamiast z Dawn? – Pearl nie obchodziło, że brzmi na chorobliwie zazdrosną. Nie; tak naprawdę ją to obchodziło, jednak i tak nie mogła się powstrzymać. – Myślałam, że mi ufasz._

_Eclipse spojrzała na nią ze smutkiem w oczach – smutkiem tak wielkim, że niemal dorównywał smutkowi Pearl. Może nawet go przewyższał, choć pozornie wydawało się to niemożliwe._

_– Nie mogłam obarczyć tym ciebie. Nie byłam w stanie. Odkąd od was odeszłam, codziennie podnosiłam słuchawkę telefonu, wybierając twój numer… i znów ją odkładałam – głos Eclipse cichł z każdym słowem. – Wiedziałam, że zawiodłam twoje zaufanie. Nie byłoby sprawiedliwym bez uprzedzenia wtrącać się do twojego życia i starać się o jego odzyskanie. Nie zasługujesz na takie traktowanie._

– Asher! Odłóż ten telefon!

– Tak, tak.

Nowy rozdział fanfika Lindy musiał zaczekać; ostatecznie upierdliwy dziadek, jakkolwiek nieszkodliwy, płacił Vaani za siedzenie tam i wykonywanie tej niezbyt skomplikowanej roboty. Robotą tą było zaś sprzedawanie waty cukrowej każdemu rozpieszczonemu bachorowi, który miał rodziców skłonnych zapłacić za tę jakże idiotyczną rozrywkę.

Podczas festynów w Jorvik tego typu stoiska były wręcz nieodzowne. Ludzie uwielbiali marnotrawić pieniądze na przekąski, maski, akcesoria i inne tego typu bzdury. W innych okolicznościach Vaani chętniej poddałaby się borowaniu zębów bez znieczulenia niż podjęła taką pracę; tak się jednak niefortunnie złożyło, że potrzebowała pieniędzy na nową szczotkę, owijki i parę innych drobiazgów, a z powodu zbliżającej się sobótki nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie chciał zatrudnić jej do „zwyczajnej” pracy. I tak oto skończyła tutaj, przy stoisku z watą cukrową, darząc każdego małego potwora tyleż promiennym, co wystudiowanym uśmiechem, by w myślach wygrażać mu, gdy tylko odwrócił się do niej plecami.

– Proszę, proszę. Cóż za spotkanie, _ma chérie_.

Zbyt znajomy głos wyrwał Vaani z zamyślenia, jednak zamiast wrzucić z powrotem do rzeczywistości, pozostawił ją gdzieś pomiędzy, w stanie nieskończonej konfuzji. Gdy podniosła wzrok, stał przed nią dobrze jej znany Pandorianin o osobliwych oczach i beznadziejnej miłości do pewnego słodkiego smakołyku.

– A ty co tu robisz? – odzyskawszy rezon (w części, raczej tej mniejszej), Vaani wyprostowała się. Cierpkie pytanie, jakim obdarzyła Ydrisa, nie zdawało się robić na nim większego wrażenia.

– Od jakiegoś czasu napawam się twoim widokiem, jak miażdżysz wzrokiem każdego klienta. Cóż za szczęście, że obca jest ci pandoriańska magia! – w tym miejscu Ydris zaśmiał się, jakby ta myśl niezwykle go ubawiła. – Choć nie ukrywam, że przywodzi mi to na myśl ciekawe perspektywy.

– Och. Jasne. – Wolała nie wnikać, co to za ciekawe perspektywy stworzyła wyobraźnia Ydrisa. Znając życie, nic, co chciałaby przeżyć na własnej skórze. Z drugiej strony, choć skłonności Ydrisa do uprzykrzania życia swoimi sztuczkami już nie raz dały jej się we znaki, skłamałaby, mówiąc, że nie miała do tego słabości. – Ale chyba nie przyszedłeś tu po to, by zajmować się takimi rozważaniami?

Ydris uśmiechnął się.

– Powód mojego przybycia jest znacznie bardziej prozaiczny.

To rzekłszy, rzucił wymowne spojrzenie na maszynkę do waty cukrowej, przy której siedziała Vaani. Trybiki w jej głowie nagle zaskoczyły.

– Och.

– Dokładnie – przytaknął Ydris, po czym wykonał nieokreślony ruch odzianą w rękawiczkę dłonią; w jednej chwili między jego palcami pojawiło się kilka monet, których z całą pewnością wcześniej tam nie było. – Należy ci się godziwe wynagrodzenie za twoje trudy. A przy okazji nie zmarnują się one na osobniki… powiedzmy, poniżej pewnego poziomu.

Nie mogła się powtrzymać; jej usta błyskawicznie rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu tak szerokim, że po chwili zmienił on się w szczery śmiech. Także i Ydris nie omieszkał dyskretnie okazać swojego rozbawienia. Otrzymawszy od niego monety, Vaani wygodniej rozsiadła się w rozklekotanym krześle, jakie zapewnił jej marudny dziadek, i zakasała rękawy.

– Kręcić, póki nie skończy się cukier? – gdy Ydris skinął głową, zatarła ręce. – W takim razie zapnij pasy. Trochę tu posiedzimy.


End file.
